


On the Right Track

by Ink_Gypsy



Series: Sanctuary Singles [13]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF (AU)
Genre: M/M, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, fffc, prompt fics, sanctuary singles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 19:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11630424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: Sean is happy to be writing again.





	On the Right Track

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Alphabet Stories challenge at the Frodo Flash Fiction Community at Live Journal and Dreamwidth. Write a story with a given letter of the alphabet then continue either going forward or backward through the alphabet. My given letter was "D," and I went forward through letter "H."
> 
> Part of my Sanctuary verse.

[](http://imgur.com/eqdZrH9)

**D** efinitely on the right track with this storyline, Sean thought as his fingers pecked at the keyboard. **E** ven though he still preferred writing in longhand, he’d come to appreciate the speed and ease of editing that came with using the word-processing program on his laptop. **F** requently, when he was stuck, he’d reach for paper and the fountain pen Hannah had given him for Christmas, then once he’d gotten his thoughts in order again and he knew what he wanted to say, he’d go back to his computer. **G** ranted, he wasn’t the best typist, but he was adequate, which was all that was called for when putting down your own thoughts. **H** owever he was accomplishing it, doing it by hand or with the use of a machine, he was writing again, and for Sean, returning to something he loved doing meant the world to him.


End file.
